


A Conversation

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	A Conversation

Title:  A Conversation  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/profile)[**kick_galvanic**](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

 

 

  
  


“Why the long face, Admiral?  The meeting wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“Not at all, Madame President.  It’s nothing.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that, Bill?”

“Nobody’s talking.  At least not to me.”

“About New Caprica?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want to know, Bill?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Then don’t ask.  I’ll tell you anything you want, but you have to be sure you’re ready to hear it.”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For giving me a choice.”

“Then, you’re welcome.  I’ll tell you one thing, though.  Col. Tigh never once doubted you’d be back for us.”

“Thanks, Laura.  That means a lot.”

“You’re not going to ask if I doubted you?”

“No, not now.”

“I’ll even give you another option.  I was able to preserve my journal.  If you feel so inclined, here it is.”

“You’re giving me your journal?”

“I read your logs.”

“That’s different.  Nothing personal in them.”

“Sure there is, I’ve just learned how to read between the lines.”

“I may not read it.”

  
“That’s your choice.”

“It was bad, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was.”

“Maybe that’s all I need to know.”

“We’re together, that’s what matters.”

  
  



End file.
